Stockholm
by TiteCXX
Summary: L'amour de la haine. C'est un peu ça, le syndrome de Stockholm. C'est aimer celui qui a osé enfermer votre esprit. Mello le sait et Near lui appartiendra. Parce qu'il le hait. 2-shots MelloXNear. Lemons. Warning.
1. UN

Bonjour tout le monde, donc je reviens. Avec un style d'écriture un peu nouveau qui j'espère vous plaira.

Résumé : L'amour de la haine. C'est un peu ça, le syndrome de Stockholm. C'est aimer celui qui a osé enfermer votre esprit. Mello le sait et Near lui appartiendra. Parce qu'il le hait. 2-shots MelloXNear. Lemon. Warning.

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Warning : Yaoi, lemon et un peu de torture (plutôt psychologique qu'autre chose... enfin y a Mello avec Near quoi.). Donc voilà, je trouve juste ça un peu plus brutal que ce que j'ai l'habitude de faire alors je vous préviens (mais non, ne partez pas...).  
Pairing : MelloXNear. Comme toujours.

Pour ceux qui ne conaissent pas : Le syndrome de Stockholmse manifeste lorsque des captifs se prennent d'empathie pour leur kidnappeur et vont jusqu'à adhérer à leurs idées. Ce n'est pas exactement ce qu'il se passe ici mais vous comprendrez mieux en lisant.

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Stockholm**

_**L'amour de la haine est le plus bel amour**_.Francis Picabia

Near ouvrit lentement les yeux.

Il le faisait souvent afin de vérifier qu'il en était toujours capable. La douleur lancinante dans ses bras et ses cuisses le maintenait de toute façon dans un état semi comateux. Il se demanda un instant combien cela faisait de temps qu'il était dans cette pièce, les mains maintenues aux murs de pierre humide par d'épaisses chaines de fers, à moitié sur la pointe des pieds.

On lui servait régulièrement des repas, le détachant au moins vingt minutes afin qu'il puisse manger. Ce n'était jamais très nourrissant mais c'était surtout le répit temporaire qu'il appréciait par dessus tout dans ces quelques instants quotidiens. Il se demanda si ce n'était pas justement parce que la douleur revenait de façon plus appuyée lorsqu'on le rattachait au mur que son tortionnaire le laissait se reposer pendant quelques minutes chaque jour. Ce serait tout à fait son genre.

Combien cela faisait il de temps que Mello le retenait ici ?

La porte s'ouvrit soudain, l'homme qui occupait sa pensée entrant dans la pièce. La lumière blafarde émanant d'une lampe en néon du plafond engendrait un jeu d'ombre sur son visage aux traits fins. Near le fixait de ses grands yeux gris alors que le mafieux s'adossait contre le mur en face de lui, menant une tablette de chocolat à ses lèvres.

Il en craqua un morceau du bout des dents, le bruit sec résonnant un moment dans la pièce.

« Je suis surpris que tu sois encore conscient, Near » sourit il.

L'albinos ne répondit rien, il avait la gorge trop sèche et le moral trop esquinté.

Mello se rapprocha de là où était attaché son rival se délectant du regard froid qu'il lui lançait. Il saisit les hanches fines, le sentant frissonner malgré lui à ce contact, et les souleva légèrement laissant l'albinos enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille, soulageant temporairement la douleur dans ses cuisses.

Near reposa l'arrière de son crâne contre le mur froid derrière lui. Le contact presque intime avec le blond lui donnait envie de se débattre mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à lâcher ce repos momentané.

Mello le fixait toujours, ses yeux bleus détaillant le visage pâle et inexpressif. Leurs nez se touchaient presque.

« Tu ne vas pas essayer de négocier ta libération, N ? Je t'ai connu plus combatif. J'ai une salle de bain, de la nourriture et même un lit qui t'attendent. Négocie. »

Pendant quelques instants, Mello ne dit rien. Attendant peut être que Near réponde. Ce dernier l'observait sans ouvrir la bouche. Donc le mafieux s'éloigna, les jambes qui enserraient sa taille le laissant partir sans résistance.

« Alors ? » demanda t il.

Near le regardait toujours. Mello haussa brièvement les épaules et se retourna. Lorsqu'il eut la main sur la poignée de la porte, la voix impersonnelle s'éleva :

« Je n'ai rien à t'offrir, Mello »

C'était juste un murmure. Le blond se retourna de trois quart pour à nouveau planter son regard dans celui de son rival avant de répondre :

« Si. Cherche. »

Puis il sortit.

De nouveau seul, Near n'eut d'autre choix que de réfléchir. Avant de trouver la réponse. Il se maudit d'être assez intelligent et tordu pour pouvoir entrevoir où le blond voulait en venir.

Un repas plus tard, Mello lui fit une nouvelle visite. Near n'avait pas bougé depuis la dernière fois, ce qui ne l'étonna que moyennement, et soutenait encore son regard.

« J'accepte. »

Mello ricana.

« Certes, mais quoi ? »

L'albinos laissa le silence s'installer quelques instants avant de reprendre de la voix la plus tranchante qu'il était capable d'élaborer étant donné sa situation actuelle.

« Fais moi sortir et tu pourras disposer de mon corps comme tu le souhaites. »

« Sage décision » répliqua Mello un sourire narquois se dessinant sur son visage.

Il défit l'une après l'autre les chaines qui enserraient les poignets fins. Near s'effondra sur le sol, il aurait aimé être capable au moins de se tenir sur ses genoux mais ce fut impossible. Le mafieux croqua à nouveau un bout de chocolat noir du bout des dents en observant l'albinos à ses pieds.

« Pathétique » souffla t il.

Il se dirigea à nouveau vers la porte.

« Quand tu auras réussi à te relever, il y a un salle de bain au bout du couloir. A l'intérieur, tu y trouveras tout ce qu'il te faut pour te laver, te changer et manger. Rejoins moi ensuite dans ma chambre. »

Sans un mot de plus, il quitta la pièce.

Near ne sut pas très bien combien de temps il resta allongé sur la pierre froide avant d'être capable de se mettre sur ses pieds. Cependant, lorsque ce fut fait, il se dirigea vers l'endroit indiqué. Chaque pas lui faisait atrocement mal et il dut s'appuyer à plusieurs reprises contre le mur pour se reposer avant d'enfin réussir à parvenir à la salle de bain.

Celle ci était entièrement marbrée de rose pâle. Une grande baignoire en occupait l'un des coins. Posé sur le rebord du lavabo l'attendait une large serviette blanche et cotonneuse, un pyjama de la même couleur et une brosse à dent.

Near saisit cette dernière en évitant soigneusement le reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir au dessus du robinet dégouté de se voir si sale.

Il avisa les deux dentifrices posés sur le comptoir et saisit celui à la mente. Il se lava consciencieusement les dents. Deux fois. Puis, il put faire couler un bain. Après avoir vérifié que le loquet de la porte était bien fermé, il se déshabilla exposant sa frêle stature au reste de la pièce et se plongea dans l'eau claire. Aussi rapidement que sa condition physique le lui permettait, il saisit un gant de toilette posé sur le rebord de la baignoire et le pavé de savon à ses côtés et se lava. Ensuite, il enduisit ses cheveux du shampoing à l'amande douce laissé par Mello. Enfin, il put se nettoyer le visage avec le gel au pH neutre mis à sa disposition.

Il vida l'eau, se rinçant en allumant la douche, sortit de la baignoire, refit couler un bain et recommença l'ensemble de l'opération.

Ceci fait, il se sentit nettement mieux. Il réussit même à oublier un instant le sacrifice grâce auquel il était présent en ces lieux. Il se sécha entièrement à l'aide de la serviette duveteuse avant de s'habiller des vêtements propres. Il avisa alors le plat sous une cloche d'argent laissé sur un plateau. Toujours aussi lentement, il le finit. Il lui sembla qu'il n'avait jamais rien mangé d'aussi bon mais cela devait être du au fait qu'il n'avait rien avalé de consistant depuis longtemps. Il but l'intégralité d'une bouteille d'eau à côté de la cloche avant de la remplir d'eau à nouveau et de recommencer.

A coté de son assiette, une petite flasque de vodka le narguait, un post-it jaune collé dessus : « Pour donner un peu de courage » y était inscrit d'une calligraphie fine et penchée dont il connaissait l'auteur. Il l'ignora.

Il se brossa à nouveau les dents et put sortir.

Near fut heureux de constater qu'il pouvait marcher de façon relativement correcte à nouveau et que sa peau avait retrouvé sa couleur d'opale habituelle. Seul ses poignets, cerclés de rouge et toujours douloureux, lui rappelaient régulièrement ce qu'il avait subit. Ça et ce qu'il avait promis à Mello.

Il trouva immédiatement la chambre de ce dernier. Mise à part sa cellule, c'était la seule porte du couloir d'où filtrait de la lumière. Il y entra sans frapper. Le mafieux était sur son lit en train de lire un recueil des œuvres complètes de Pouchkine. En russe.

Near ne l'interrompit pas, s'asseyant seulement dans un des fauteuils de la pièce. Il put mener un doigt fin à ses boucles blanches entortillant l'une d'elles pensivement. Au bout d'un temps qui lui parut étrangement long et court à la fois, Mello corna une page du livre et le reposa sur ta table de chevet avant d'enfin lever les yeux vers lui.

Voyant Mello s'avancer, l'albinos se mit debout à son tour. Le blond s'arrêta enfin, il n'y avait plus que quelques centimètres entre lui et Near. L'ensemble de son corps lui criait de s'écarter, cependant il ne le fit pas brandissant son masque de marbre alors qu'il plantait ses orbes grises dans les pupilles bleues. Il avait un étrange pincement au cœur qu'il interpréterait comme une manifestation d'appréhension s'il pouvait se payer le luxe de s'intéresser à ce que pouvait bien être en train de lui communiquer son corps.

Mello le toisa un instant sans sourire ni s'énerver. Il était beaucoup trop calme.

« Embrasse moi » intima t il d'une voix froide comme la glace.

Un instant, le silence emplit la pièce sombre avant que Near ne se hisse sur la pointe des pieds. Il fut obligé de poser une main à plat sur le torse du blond pour conserver son équilibre, ses jambes encore endolories ne lui permettant pas de pouvoir maintenir cette position dans le cas contraire. Il parfit cette stabilité relative en posant sa seconde main sur l'épaule de l'autre sans toujours le quitter du regard.

Le voyant fermer les yeux à son approche, il l'imita et posa enfin ses lèvres contre celles de Mello. Ne sachant que faire de plus. Il avait déjà vu des gens s'embrasser mais ne l'avait jamais fait. Le bras de Mello passa autour de sa taille fine autant pour le maintenir dans cette position que pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner. Leurs lèvres commencèrent à bouger l'une contre l'autre doucement, les ailes de leur nez s'effleurant par intermittence. Mello menait la danse.

Sa langue vint exiger l'entrée à la barrière des lèvres pâles. Celle ci s'écartèrent sans résistance. Le muscle de chair rencontra son homologue, caressant. Sensuel.

Near ne s'était pas attendu à cette douceur. Il savait pertinemment ce que Mello voulait pourtant il ne pensait pas que cela se déroulerait de cette façon. Il avait imaginé un scénario dans lequel le blond le déshabillerait rapidement, voir sommairement, avant de s'exécuter sans un mot, le faisant hurler de douleur. Mais pas ça.

Le blond souriait contre ses lèvres s'amusant de son incertitude. Near avait l'air beaucoup plus hésitant qu'il n'aurait aimé le laisser paraître. Il frémissait légèrement et la main blanche sur son épaule enserrait fortement le bout de tissus noir, comme pour ne pas perdre pied. Ce n'était que des gestes involontaires, mais là est tout le charme de Near. Quand il est assez déstabilisé pour laisser son inconscient prendre le dessus.

Même dans un domaine où il ne connaissait rien, il voulait essayer de lutter. C'était assez enfantin, se dit Mello en provoquant une nouvelle fois la langue de l'autre du bout de la sienne.

Near commença à trembler légèrement. Ses jambes ne tiendraient plus très longtemps avant de le laisser s'effondrer pitoyablement sur le sol. La prise de Mello sur sa taille se fit plus forte jusqu'à ce qu'il le relâche, les laissant se séparer.

Near rouvrit les yeux tombant immédiatement dans un océan bleu et satisfait. Son souffle était légèrement plus haché que d'habitude. Il sentit Mello passer le bras qui ne l'enserrait pas sous ses genoux avant de le soulever comme s'il ne pesait rien. Il ne dit rien quand on le mena sur le lit reposant seulement sa tête contre le torse du blond.

Il ne dirait rien du tout.

Mello posa l'albinos sur le matelas et enleva son haut avant de se placer au dessus de lui. Il saisit les poignets fins pour les placer de part et d'autre de la tête de Near. Celui ci émit une petite plainte : la douleur à ses poignets n'était pas passée. Mello se pencha et déposa ses lèvres contre son cou mordillant la chair pâle. Ça ne faisait pas mal mais il sentit un frisson le parcourir quand la langue serpentine vint le caresser là où sa chair avait été sensibilisée par les morsures.

Les mains de Mello s'aventurèrent sur son haut de pyjama détachant lentement chacun des boutons et écartant les pans de tissus. Il sentit les lèvres du blond à son oreille :

« Qu'est ce que ça fait, Near, d'être une trainée ? » murmura t il.

Il releva les yeux, les plantant une nouvelle fois dans le regard de l'albinos.

« Qu'est ce que ça fait d'être _ma_ trainée ? »

Et pendant une fraction de seconde, dans les nuages gris, des émotions passèrent. Mello ne put les déterminer, pourtant il était bon à ce genre jeu. Il y en avait beaucoup trop en trop peu de temps : de la honte, de la peur, du désir. Peut être.

Cela s'évanouit aussi vite que c'était apparu. Le masque de marbre sagement reconstruit.

Les doigts fins effleuraient le torse pâle, s'attardant sur les côtes, faisant une fois encore frémir Near. Personne ne l'avait jamais touché de cette façon. Et il ne se souvenait pas non plus de la dernière fois que quelqu'un l'avait vu aussi peu habillé. Les lèvres de Mello descendirent de son cou où elles s'étaient attardées pour parcourir sa peau laissée nue.

Les dents mordillèrent la chair de son ventre y laissant de petites marques rouges puis remontèrent jusqu'à un de ses tétons pour le saisir. La respiration de Near s'accéléra soudainement. Peur d'avoir mal ? Ou le contraire. Une nouvelle fois la langue, presque apaisante, calma la morsure.

Il sentit le sourire de de Mello contre sa peau quand il laissa échapper un très léger gémissement. Les mains fines firent alors glisser le bas de pyjama blanc laissant apparaître son boxer. Il avait une érection. Mello sourit à cette vue laissant ses lèvres glisser sur la cuisse blanche. Un instant il explora du bout de la langue la peau diaphane au bord du boxer avant de se redresser et de s'allonger à côté de l'albinos.

Near se tourna vers lui.

« Déshabille moi. » ordonna Mello.

L'albinos amena une de ses mains jusqu'au lacet de cuir mais son poignet fut saisi.

« Pas comme ça. » Mello tira sur son poignet, l'obligeant à se rapprocher.

Alors Near se redressa un peu à son tour plaçant une de ses jambes entre celles du mafieux, essayant d'ignorer la douleur dans son bras. Il baissa ses lèvres jusqu'au bas du ventre du blond et saisit un des lacets entre ses dents.

Mello voulait qu'il libère lui même le corps qui allait le soumettre. Très Mello. Et peut être un peu russe, aussi.

Il mordilla le bout de cuire réussissant finalement à défaire le nœud au bout de quelques efforts. Les hanches du blond remuant parfois, se hissant de quelques millimètres quand il frôlait son entre jambe de trop près. Ses mains furent libérées pour qu'il puisse baisser le pantalon. Il l'enleva entièrement. Le boxer noir était lui aussi déformé par une bosse.

Après cela, et d'un coup de hanche, Near fut à nouveau en dessous de Mello. Le regard bleu essaya de le sonder encore une fois alors qu'il lui enlevait le dernier bout de tissus qui protégeait sa pudeur. Near ferma les yeux, frémissant à nouveau.

Mello, entre ses jambes, bougea légèrement les hanches.

« Mello. »

Un mot. Presque déformé par sa voix plaintive.

« Est ce que quelqu'un t'as déjà touché comme ça ? Est ce que quelqu'un t'a déjà fait ressentir cela ? Dis moi que je suis _le premier_. Je veux l'entendre. »

La respiration de Near était maintenant saccadée alors que les doigts de l'autre parcouraient l'intérieure de ses cuisses, touchant parfois son sexe sans s'y attarder. Mello voulait le dépasser, il avait mis plus de temps qu'il ne l'aurait pensé pour trouver en quoi il en était capable.

« Tu es le premier. » répondit il dans un murmure.

Alors Mello se redressa. Et lorsque Near rouvrit les yeux, le blond était entièrement nu lui aussi. La respiration de l'albinos devint sifflante alors que Mello se positionnait correctement entre ses jambes. Son cœur battait si fort que ça lui faisait mal. Les mains du blond l'engagèrent à mettre une nouvelle fois ses jambes autour de son torse. Il obtempéra.

Mello le pénétra.

« Mello ! » cria t il presque, rejetant la tête en arrière.

Une douleur fulgurante l'avait traversé un quart de seconde. Le visage du mafieux était à quelques centimètres du sien mais il n'avait pas réussi à garder les yeux ouverts. Il sentit Mello entamer un va et vient, se séparant de lui pour à nouveau l'asséner d'un coup de hanche.

Seulement, cette fois, il heurta un point à l'intérieur de son corps dont Near ne connaissait pas encore l'existence. Une vague de plaisir charnel le traversa alors, s'incarnant en un gémissement aigu.

« Aaaah ».

Il n'avait même pas réussit à formuler un mot.

Mello recommença alors, touchant ce même point à chaque coup de rein. Des grognements de plaisir passant la barrière de ses lèvres de temps à autres. Il n'arriverait pas à tenir longtemps, Near était trop... Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi. Trop lui même, d'une certaine façon, et pas du tout en même temps. Cette situation était électrisante.

Ses joues étaient ravagées par une rougissement, difficile de cacher ce genre de manifestations lorsqu'on a la peau de la couleur de l'ivoire. Ses boucles blanches collaient à son front à cause de la sueur. Son souffle erratique résonnait à ses oreilles. Ponctué de plaintes d'un plaisir qu'il ne cherchait plus à cacher.

« Aaaah »

Le dos de Near se cambrait sous ses hanches alors que, bien inconsciemment, l'albinos bougeait son bassin pour rencontrer le sien. Mello ravageait ses reins.

Leurs lèvres s'unir encore une fois, le baiser rythmé par les allés et venus de Mello en Near. Ils se séparèrent pour reprendre un souffle qu'ils savaient perdu d'avance.

Near atteint l'orgasme.

« MIHAEL ! »

Mello ne sut pas très bien si ce fut l'assimilation de cette idée, le gémissement de son véritable prénom ou les muscles de l'albinos se contractant autour de lui mais il le suivit.

Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes dans la même position après cela. Near essayant de regagner une constance, Mello le regardant échouer. Lentement, les jambes qui enserraient si fortement son torse, lui faisant presque mal, se relâchèrent. Il s'écarta doucement de Near avant de se rallonger dos à lui. Il éteint la lampe sur sa table de chevet.

« Est ce que je peux aller prendre une douche, Mello ? » demanda l'albinos, ayant finalement pu reprendre son ton habituel.

« Si tu veux, mais dépêche toi, je suis fatigué. »

Alors c'est ce que Near fit. Il remit sommairement son sous vêtement et pris son pyjama sous son bras. Il savait que Mello ne se retournerait pas pour le voir. Une fois propre à nouveau et correctement rhabillé, il vint rejoindre l'autre dans le lit double. Le mafieux semblait déjà endormi.

Il s'allongea dos à lui en silence et se recroquevilla sur lui même. Au bout d'un long moment d'une réflexion légèrement confuse, il sentit du liquide qui coulait sur ses joues.

Ce qu'il avait pris pour l'eau de son bain était des larmes.

Il pleurait.

Near ne se rappelait pas de la dernière fois que ça lui était arrivé. Il était même probable que ses souvenirs ne remontent pas aussi loin. Ce n'était pas des sanglots bruyants d'enfant. Juste des larmes. Qui coulaient. Sans s'arrêter. Et qui ne l'empêchaient pas de réfléchir. Il le regretta soudain.

* * *

Donc voilà la première partie...

Je ne sais pas si ça se voit mais j'ai essayé d'accentuer le texte sur les gestes plutôt que les sentiments. D'une certaine façon, c'est pour montrer qu'avec Near on ne découvre les premiers qu'avec les seconds.

J'ai aussi l'impression d'avoir eu une écriture un peu lourde de temps en temps, mais en même temps c'est une question d'ambiance. Enfin je sais pas, j'espère que je n'en ai pas trop fait (et dire que vous n'avez pas encore lu le second chapitre...)

Bref, voilà, voilà... des commentaires ?

PS : Je vous l'accorde, mis à part être un lemon ce chapitre n'explique pas encore l'intérêt de l'histoire. D'où le second chapitre :).


	2. DEUX

Rating : M

Pairing : MXN

Disclaimer : toujours pas à moi.

* * *

**Stockholm.**

_**Comme on dit ''faire l'amour'', il faudrait pouvoir dire ''faire la haine'' **_François Mauriac

Le lendemain matin, Near fut réveillé par un rayon du soleil filtrant à travers les rideaux. Il avait bien dormi, étonnamment. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait pas savoir depuis combien de temps il était dans ce lit dans la mesure où, en arrivant, il n'avait pas pu avoir l'heure. Et il ne l'avait toujours pas.

Il était seul dans le grand lit double. Il se leva et trouva immédiatement un mot épinglé sur la porte : « Cuisine ». C'était clair. Il reprit une nouvelle fois le couloir, trouvant immédiatement la pièce indiquée. A l'intérieur, Mello était en train de faire une omelette. Une assiette et des couverts l'attendant sur la table. Near s'assit à cette place sachant que le blond ne mangeait rien le matin. À part du chocolat.

Il releva un de ses genoux contre son torse entortillant une de ses mèches. Mello se retourna avant de déposer l'omelette dans son assiette et de s'assoir en face de lui. Il prit une tablette de chocolat avant de se servir un café. Noir. Serré. Sans sucre.

« Alors Near, qu'est ce que ça fait, d'avoir perdu sa virginité ? » lança t il au bout d'un moment de silence d'une voix sarcastique.

L'albinos eut envie de répondre ''mal''. Mais il ne savait pas très bien si cela énerverait ou amuserait Mello. Et il n'avait envie de provoquer ni l'un ni l'autre chez le mafieux. Alors il se tut. Le blond se leva, allant à son encontre. Il se pencha à nouveau à son oreille :

« Qu'est ce qui te fait souffrir Near ? _La situation ou moi ?_ »

Du coin des yeux, Near lui lança un regard noir sans toutefois ouvrir la bouche. Mello chassa le doigt qui entortillait les boucles blanches d'un geste agacé avant de poser sa propre main sur la joue blanche. Il la caressa un instant de son pouce allant jusqu'à survoler les lèvres pâles. Near frémit à nouveau.

« Tu vas encore pleurer ? » demanda à nouveau le blond en s'éloignant.

Cette fois ci, de l'étonnement passa un bref instant sur son visage. Comment Mello savait ? Des caméras. Il avait du regarder les cassettes le matin même.

Near lança son poing vers le visage à coté du sien. Réflexion faite, cela devait définitivement être une des choses les plus stupide qu'il ait jamais exécutée. Évidemment, Mello lui saisit le poignet avant qu'il n'ait pu l'atteindre, tirant sur son bras pour l'obliger à se relever et le tordant derrière son dos.

L'albinos émit une légère plainte de douleur. Il avait le dos collé au torse de Mello et essayait désespérant de se hisser le plus possible sur la pointe des pieds afin de calmer la douleur dans son bras. Cela ne ravivant que celle dans ses cuisses.

« Lâche moi... »

Il aurait voulut être ferme. Voir définitif. Mais sa voix fut tristement plaintive. Mello respira l'odeur de son cou, souriant contre sa peau.

« J'ai le droit de te faire ce que je veux. »

Near avait posé l'arrière de sa tête contre le torse de Mello, la prise s'accentuant toujours sur son poignet. Encore quelques centimètres et ce taré le lui cassait.

« S'il te plait... »

« Near, pensais tu vraiment que je te laisserais rester pur ? Voudrais tu seulement le redevenir ? Aurais tu souhaité ne jamais accepter ce marché ? » murmura l'autre.

Near ferma les yeux alors que Mello mordillait le lobe de son oreille. Le mafieux posa sa main libre sur le ventre de l'albinos.

« Alors réponds. Est ce que c'est la situation dans laquelle je t'ai placé qui te dégoute ou le fait que ce soit moi qui te face subir tout ça. Quel est le plus douloureux ? Le plus humiliant ? »

Pour l'inciter à une réflexion plus rapide ou au moins à une réaction, Mello enserra un peu plus fortement le poignet fin.

« Je ne sais pas. »

Étonnamment, cette confession, incarnée dans une plainte de douleur, sembla le satisfaire puisqu'il lâcha l'albinos. Ce dernier s'écarta de quelques pas, lui jetant un regard froid. Il amena son poignet contre son torse.

« On va te donner une occasion de trouver. » dit seulement Mello avant de sortir de la pièce.

Et d'après le regard bleu, Near put comprendre deux choses : il devait suivre le mafieux mais ne voulait surtout ne pas découvrir dans quel but.

Ils arrivèrent au bout d'un autre couloir après avoir marché assez longtemps. Near recommençait à avoir mal aux cuisses et avait abandonné l'idée de dresser une carte mentale des lieux. Une large porte de fer leur faisait face. Mello le plaqua contre le mur :

« Tout ce que tu as à faire pour que ça s'arrête c'est me supplier. »

Il posa ensuite brièvement ses lèvres contre celles de l'albinos avant d'ouvrir la porte. Near frissonnait encore de ce contact soudain.

La pièce était remplie d'une fumée acre de cigarette. Au centre de celle ci, quatre hommes jouaient au poker. D'autres mafieux. L'entrée de Mello, de toute évidence leur chef, interrompit leur partie.

« Salut, M, comment ça va ? »

« Mec, c'est qui ? »

Mello sourit seulement avant de répondre :

« Je vous présente Near, chef du SPK. Near je te présente des messieurs qui ne t'aiment pas beaucoup. »

L'albinos dévisagea les hommes un instant. Armés et pas contents en plus du reste. Derrière lui, Mello s'assit négligemment dans un fauteuil, déballant une nouvelle tablette avant de lancer d'une voix trainante :

« Je le met aux enchères, les gars. Celui qui donne le prix le plus haut le baise ici et maintenant. »

Near ne bougea pas un seul des muscles de son visage. Les quatre autres semblaient étonnés eux aussi. Avant que l'un d'eux ne prenne la parole.

« 10 000 »

« 11 000 »

« 12 000 »

D'accord, Near voulait bien admettre qu'il était légèrement nerveux. Mais ils étaient complètement malades ces types ou quoi ?

« 13 000 »

« 14 000 »

« 15 000 »

« Ça suffit, Lester, prends le qu'on en finisse » se lassa finalement Mello.

De toute façon ce n'était pas ça qui était important.

Near se sentit saisi une nouvelle fois et soulevé jusqu'à se retrouver allongé sur la table de poker. Un des mafieux lui retenait les bras en arrière alors que le présumé Lester commençait à monter. Il essaya de débattre quand il lui ouvrit brutalement son pyjama les boutons sautant quelque part dans la pièce.

« Ne me touchez pas. » menaça t il entre ses dents faisant sourire le mafieux au dessus de lui.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre et il avait peur. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir un jour avoir aussi peur. Il se débattit un peu plus toujours sans succès. Mello le fixait encore. Il fallait qu'il fasse sortir ce regard bleu de sa tête. Il allait craquer.

L'homme au dessus de lui était en train de défaire sa ceinture. La respiration de l'albinos s'accéléra brutalement.

« Fais les arrêter... » murmura t il en se tournant vers le blond assis dans son fauteuil.

Celui ci ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Regardant Near. Toujours.

« Pitié Mello, fais les arrêter... » continua t il à peine plus fort.

Alors le blond se leva. Les personnes dans la pièce se figèrent, Near tremblant légèrement. Il saisit le poignet de l'albinos le forçant à descendre avant de les faire sortir de la pièce sans un mot de plus. A nouveau dans le couloir, il lâcha Near. Ce dernier resserra autour de lui les pans de son pyjama. Sa respiration était sifflante, il se sentait nauséeux et avait affreusement mal à la tête. Les premiers signes d'une crise d'angoisse.

Il s'appuya contre le mur essayant de reprendre son calme et sursauta lorsque la main de Mello se posa sur son épaule :

« Non ! » cria t il d'une voix aiguë qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

Il haletait et les cloches dans son crâne sonnaient indéfiniment, son corps était pris de tremblement. Mello le terrifiait.

Reprends ton calme Nate, fais comme d'habitude. Le masque, remets le masque. Il avait 6 ans à nouveau et le grand Mello le toisait. Il avait 10 ans et Mello le frappait. Il avait 12 ans et Mello se moquait de lui. Il avait 17 ans et Mello le menaçait d'une arme dans la QG du SPK. Ton masque Near, ton masque. NATE RIVER S'EFFRITAIT.

Il y eut un déclic et il y parvint. Lentement, il se redressa, son expression changeant pour redevenir neutre. Il n'était pas serein mais aucun muscle sur son visage ne trahissait cet état.

« Alors, Near, la situation ou moi ? »

Encore cette question.

« Est ce que je peux aller prendre une douche, Mello ? »

Encore cette question.

Mello hocha brièvement la tête et Near put aller jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il se lava. Trois fois. Trouvant une nouvelle fois un pyjama propre, une serviette et une brosse à dent sur le lavabo. Ça allait un peu mieux. Jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre.

Le mafieux avait fait sauter le loquet et s'avançait vers lui. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser.

« Pas cette pièce, Mello, pas ici. » dit il seulement en essayant de s'écarter.

« C'est où je veux. »

« Je sais, je sais, mais pas ici. » sa voix était tristement suppliante.

« Near... » murmura t il menaçant.

Alors l'albinos se figea. Mello avait raison, il avait gagné après tout. Il l'avait fait promettre. Near arrêta de se débattre laissant l'autre le prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser.

Leurs langues se rencontrèrent à nouveau. Les mains du mafieux remontant le long de sa colonne vertébrale, parcourant du bout des doigts son dos, le faisant frissonner.

« Arrête. » murmura Near alors qu'ils se séparaient et que déjà Mello passait sa main sous le haut de coton blanc.

Les lèvres vinrent contre sa joue descendant jusqu'à son cou. Les mains du mafieux saisirent ses hanches en dessous du tissus et le forcèrent à se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour recevoir ses caresses. Near avait posé ses mains à plat sur le torse du blond sans pour autant chercher à se dégager. Il plaqua son front contre l'épaule, l'autre attaquant le lobe de son oreille.

« C'est toi. Le pire, c'est toi. Pas la situation. Toi. Arrête, Mello. Pas ici. C'est toi. Tu as gagné »

Les mots glissaient, comme l'eau contre sa joue. Near pleurait.

Mello s'écarta.

L'albinos sortit immédiatement, retournant dans la chambre. Que Mello ravisse son corps s'il voulait, mais pas là bas. Le mafieux l'avait suivit.

Au centre de la pièce, Near se retourna vers le blond. Il avait essuyé ses larmes.

« Tu m'as pris ma fierté et ma vertu. Qu'est ce que tu veux de plus ? Qu'est ce qu'il existe de plus ? »

Mais son ton froid ne le convainquait même plus. Le regard incisif du mafieux était toujours là.

« Je me déteste autant que tu me hais » murmura t il enfin.

Mello l'avait à nouveau acculé contre le mur. Near le regardait de ses grands yeux gris.

« Déteste moi. » ordonna t il enfin.

Ses mains défirent lentement le haut de pyjama blanc.

« Je ne peux pas. Demande moi ce que tu veux, mais ça c'est impossible »

Les lèvres étaient de nouveau dans son cou, le corps de Mello contre le sien.

« SI ! HAIS MOI ! »

« Je _me_ hais. »

« Qu'est ce que je dois faire, putain, qu'est ce que je dois encore te faire subir pour que tu me haïsses ! Jusqu'où est ce que tu vas m'entrainer dans la folie avant de céder ! » Mello était énervé, certes, mais il sembla à Near qu'il y avait un peu de désespoir dans cette voix.

« Je ne te haïrai jamais. »

« Et pourquoi ? Pourquoi est ce que je ne serai pas capable de te forcer à ça non plus ? »

« Parce que je t'aime. »

La phrase avait glissé elle aussi. Comme l'eau un peu plus tôt. Froide et claire.

Mihael le regardait. Il avait 8 ans à nouveau et le jeune Near le battait à tous les examens. Il avait 12 ans et Near l'obsédait complètement. Il avait 14 ans et il haïssait Near pour être autant dans sa tête. Il avait 19 ans et essayait désespérément de forcer Near à le regarder en pointant son arme sur sa tempe. Mais Near voyait comme à travers lui. MIHAEL KHEEL SE CONSUMAIT.

« TAIS TOI ! TAIS TOI ! NE ME DIS PAS ÇA ! »

Mello avait reculé d'un pas, se prenant la tête entre les mains. Il hurlait de rage.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda doucement Near.

Le blond se jeta sur lui, l'embrassant furieusement.

« Parce que ce n'est pas vrai. Moi, MOI, je t'aime. Quoique je puisse faire, Near, que je te fasse subir le martyr ou crier pendant l'orgasme, c'est toujours pour te découvrir. C'est toujours pour en savoir plus. Mais toi, toi ce n'est rien de toute ça. Tu n'en as rien à foutre de ce que je peux bien être. Je suis ton putain de puzzle ! Ce que tu crois être de l'amour n'est qu'une pâle copie de mon sentiment pour toi. Qu'une ombre. Un faux. Et si tu me redis ça encore une fois, je mourrai de n'avoir rien pu te faire ressentir de plus que ce fac simili d'amour. Je voudrais que tu me haïsses autant que je t'aime à défaut de pouvoir te faire m'aimer autant que je te hais. »

« Tu ne peux pas mourir, Mello. Si tu meurs, tu as perdu. Alors tue moi. »

« Je ne peux pas non plus, si tu meurs je ne pourrais plus essayer de te découvrir. J'aurais perdu aussi. »

Mihael s'éloigna de quelque pas. Ils étaient face à face et les yeux gris de Nate le transperçait de part en part.

« Alors j'ai gagné, dit enfin l'albinos menant une main à ses boucles blanches, tu ne peux pas me laisser encore une fois. Tu ne peux pas me tuer ni provoquer ta mort. Tu es obligé de rester avec moi. Et de m'aimer. Et d'accepter que ce soit réciproque. Tu t'es enfermé tout seul en m'amenant ici. »

Mello le fixa un instant avant d'à nouveau le plaquer contre le mur. Saisissant ses poignets fins les posant brutalement de part et d'autre de son visage.

« Tu pourras me supporter, Near ? Tu pourras supporter mes coups de colères ? Mes coups de reins ? Tu pourras supporter de m'aimer ? »

Near le regardait toujours. Il avança ses lèvres doucement, presque hésitant, et les posa contre celles de Mello.

« Oui. » dit il en se séparant de lui.

Le blond posa son front contre le mur froid à côté des boucles blanches. Il inspira un moment, redécouvrant l'odeur de Near. Si particulière, si légère et entêtante à la fois.

« Merci. » murmura t il.

Un instant passa pendant lequel aucun des deux n'osa parler. Pendant lequel Mello enleva son haut et laissa tomber son pantalon sur le sol. Pendant lequel il déshabilla Near silencieusement, les laissant en sous vêtements.

Il l'embrassait contre le mur, sentant contre lui l'excitation de l'autre grandir. Il mordillait sa peau à l'endroit où le cou et l'épaule se rencontre. Near frissonna sous ses doigts tremblant légèrement. Il n'était pas prêt pour ce genre de chose. Il ne le serait jamais. De toute façon, ça n'avait pas d'importance.

Il enleva le boxer de Near qui détourna les yeux. L'albinos n'aimait pas son corps nu. Il n'aimait pas celui de Mello non plus. Ou plutôt pas de cette façon. Saisissant les cuisses blanches, le mafieux le hissa contre le mur, les sentant s'enrouler une nouvelle fois contre son torse. Alors, les mains d'ivoire vinrent derrière sa nuque et un des doigts de Near entortilla une de ses mèches blondes. Il ne saurait expliquer pourquoi ce geste l'excitait autant.

Ils se regardaient toujours. Near approcha un instant son visage pour poser un léger baiser sur sa joue. Cela devait être le geste le plus intime que le blond n'ait jamais connu. Ce n'était pas du sexe. Ce n'était pas de la violence. Nate River lui montrait de l'affection. Il lui signifiait par ce geste que Mihael Kheel pouvait l'affecter.

Near aimait Mello, alors.

Pour le distraire, il mordilla une seconde le lobe de l'oreille pâle, sentant Near se tendre imperceptiblement alors qu'il le pénétrait. Il préparait seulement les gens qu'il baisait. Pas celui à qui il faisait l'amour.

« Mello... »

C'était si doux. Juste un murmure à son oreille. Un murmure dans un hoquet de plaisir. Mello aurait aimé lui dire qu'il lui ''faisait la haine'' comme d'autres font l'amour. Mais il n'y avait aucune différence entre ces deux concepts. _Absolument aucune. _Par pour eux.

« Nia. » souffla t il avec un accent russe.

Il ne parlait jamais russe. Le russe c'était son histoire. La seule histoire qu'il ne partageait pas avec Near. Mais il voulait bien lui ouvrir un peu son monde. Juste un peu.

« Merro. » répliqua l'autre en un gémissement.  
Un accent russe également.

« Mello ! »

L'anglais revint alors que la cadence de ses hanches s'accéléraient. Il touchait la prostate de Near à chaque va et vient observant le rouge s'étaler lentement sur ses joues, sentant son dos se cambrer. Il voudrait ne jamais sortir de Near. C'était une sorte de syndrome de Stokholm in coïtus.

Les yeux gris s'étaient fermés mais les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes laissaient passer de légères plaintes. Il était magnifique pendant l'amour. Les boucles blanches bougeant au rythme de ses coups de reins, la prise de ses jambes s'affermissant et ses doigts fins plongés dans les mèches blondes.

« Aaaah »

Near essaya d'enfouir son visage dans le cou du blond pour ne plus sentir le regard céruléen sur lui mais Mello l'en empêcha voulant contempler le sacrifice d'innocence qu'il commettait.

« Aaaah »

« Tu ne trouves plus tes mots à nouveau ? » se moqua t il dans un souffle haché.

Les yeux gris se rouvrirent en grand.

« MIHAEL ! »

Mello eut aussi un orgasme.

Ses jambes se dérobaient presque sous lui mais il fit attention de sortir doucement de Near et de le reposer sur le sol avant de lui même se laisser tomber sur son lit. L'albinos était toujours à terre, sa poitrine se soulevant lourdement. Son corps nu, pâle et fragile étendu sur le sol lui donnait envie de tout recommencer. Il se retint. Difficilement. Enfin, Near put atteindre son pyjama et se rhabilla en silence, toujours sans relever les yeux.

« Regarde moi, Near »

« Est ce que je peux aller prendre une douche, Mello ? »

Les yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent un instant. La douche, c'était quand il était sale, non ?

Il remit son boxer avant de revenir vers Near. Il aurait aimé le faire nu mais savait que l'albinos ne l'aurait pas supporté. Il lui tira le poignet pour l'obliger à se retourner vers lui.

« Tu m'aimes, alors tu n'as pas besoin de prendre une douche. » dit il agressivement.

Near releva les yeux vers lui, plantant définitivement son regard dans celui de Mello.

« Si, c'est pour ça que je me lave. Ce qui est sale, Mello, ce n'est pas ce que tu peux me faire, c'est de t'aimer. »

Quelques temps après, ils étaient dans le lit du mafieux. Mello avait passé un de ses bras au dessus des hanches de Near pour coller un peu plus le dos de l'albinos à son torse. Sa main reposant sur le cœur qui battait un peu plus vite qu'à l'accoutumée. Il devait détester cette proximité. Mais Mello s'en foutait.

Cependant, la main blanche vint contre la sienne, entrelaçant leurs doigts. Cela étonna le blond. Il ne comprenait toujours pas l'homme qu'il haïssait. Ça n'était pas important, il avait toute une vie pour le faire. Et quoiqu'il puisse découvrir, ça ne le rendrait qu'un peu plus amoureux. Il en avait toujours été ainsi.

« J'aime te haïr, lui souffla t il, et je hais t'aimer. »

« Où sommes nous ? » demanda la voix éteinte de Near qui sombrait doucement dans le sommeil.

« A Stockholm. »

* * *

Fin du 2-shot.

Je ne suis pas tout à fait sûr d'avoir bien réussit à retransmettre ce que je voulais faire passer : l'idée d'enfermement de Mello finalement.

Il croit être libre mais en réalité il passe sa vie à dépendre de Near : il ne cherche qu'à le découvrir. Il dit que c'est pour le surpasser mais ce n'est pas entièrement vrai. Et à force de s'enfermer dans ce schéma, il finit par développer un ''syndrome de Stockholm''.

C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que dans ce 2-shots, Mello s'exprime presque exclusivement en questions « Qu'est ce que ça fait, Near, ... ». C'est une sorte d'interrogatoire permanent.

Quant à Near et son obsession pour les bains... d'une part je trouve que ca lui va bien (Il ne porte que du blanc !) et d'autre part, il aime mello ce qui prouve tout de même un léger problème psychologique à la base...

Merci d'avoir encore une fois supporté mon esprit tordu mis sur écran.


End file.
